


New Blood

by Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark, Jack, Bob, Wade, and Felix decide to livestream a horror game, something horrible will happen to Jack, causing all sorts of things to ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trouble Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first "big" fanfiction. I started it on Fanfiction.Net and I decided to, after the popularity, to put the story here too.
> 
> I AM NOT ASSOSCIATED WITH JACKSEPTICEYE, MARKIPLIER, PEWDIEPIE, BOB, CRYOTIC, OR WADE!! I AM A FAN MAKING A FANMADE THING. ALSO, JACK'S DIALOGUE MIGHT NOT ALWAYS BE TYPED IN IRISH SO, YEAH. IF YOU LIKE THIS FANFIC, LEAVE A COMMENT, AND BE SURE TO CHECK IN OFTEN.

Mark, Jack, Pewds, Bob, and Wade were livestreaming `Locked Away`, a new Horror Adventure game, in their hotel. (They were there for a convention)

 

They each had roles. Bob and Wade were ghosts, who activated traps. Mark and Pewds were survivors, who ran from Jack, the monster.

 

The game was only for those with codes, and they had codes.

 

They were playing as a red message popped onto Jack's computer.

 

"Uh, why did somethin' just pop up on my screen?" Jack asked.

 

A few viewers had rewinded and paused. And they were going crazy in the livestream chat.

 

Things like `OMG YOU NEED TO STOP PLAYING` and `JACK, YOU'RE IN TROUBLE` started popping up in chat.

 

"Alright, stop playing around." Mark scolded.

 

Suddenly, Jack fell out of his chair.

 

Everyone went dead quiet.

 

"Jack? You ok?" Felix asked.

 

Silence.

 

Mark and Felix ran to Jack's apartment as Wade and Bob tried to calm the terrified and worried viewers.

 

Mark tried to pick up the unconscious Irishman as Felix ran to Mark's room and shut off the livestream.

 

The last comment in the chat? `yaW yM teG syawlA I` by `I Play God.`

 

* * *

 

Jack regained consciousness. His head was killing him and he felt like he was on fire.

 

He sat up and winced in pain.

 

Mark came over and felt Jack's forehead.

 

"You've still got a fever.." Mark said.

 

Well, that explained the feeling of being on fire.

 

"How long was I out?" Jack asked.

 

"Five hours." Felix responded.

 

"FIVE HOURS?!" Jack couldn't believe what Felix had just said.

 

"Yeah." Mark confirmed.

 

Suddenly, Jack felt like he was going to puke. It must've shown on his face, because Felix came over with a bucket.

 

Mark, seeing the blood red color in the bucket, immediately phoned the hospital to come with an ambulance.

 

"Mark, I'm fine.." Jack said.

 

"You just puked up blood and your pale as hell!" Mark protested. "You're going to the hospital!"

 

* * *

 

Jack puked two more times before the ambulance arrived, both times it was blood that came out.

 

Mark and Felix helped Jack into the ambulance, as he could barely walk.

 

After a bunch of questioning from Mark and Felix, they made it to the hospital.

 

Jack puked again, this time on the sidewalk. And what came up was acid-like, and burnt a hole in the sidewalk.

 

Mark put his hand over Jack's mouth as they walked into the hospital.

 

Jack then pried Mark's hand off his mouth and puked again, this time there was burnt flesh and blood mixed in with the acid.

 

And he passed out again.

 

* * *

 

When Jack came to, Mark was right beside him, Felix was talking to a doctor, and Bob and Wade were on the other side of the room.

 

Mark smiled a bit. "You better now?"

 

Jack shrugged a bit and a wave of pain washed over his body. That's when he noticed the heart monitor to his right and the other hospital machines.

 

Felix saw Jack was awake and came over, as did the doctor.

 

"Alright, here's what the problem is." The doctor began, pulling out his clipboard.

 

"Your blood seems to have been partly replaced with acid. We're not sure if you'll be able to survive this, but we'll try our best to help."

 

Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard.

 

He might die from this.


	2. Things Are Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like things are getting better... Or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Chapter Two! I won't interrupt your reading any further.

In the next few days, Jack got worse and worse.

 

Though, through it all, Mark stayed by his side.

 

Jack was going through lots of pain during the next week, as the amount of acid in his blood rose.

 

Mark, Felix, Bob, and Wade were all there, Mark never leaving Jack's side.

 

"You should probably go Mr. Fischbach." A doctor suggested.

 

Mark nodded a bit and as he began to leave, halfway out of the room, he heard a flatline.

 

Mark's eyes welled with tears as he went to the upstairs waiting room.

 

Felix, Bob, and Wade looked at Mark expectantly until they noticed he was crying.

 

They gathered around Mark and hugged him, until a nurse came running towards them.

 

"Are you all here for Sean McLoughlin?"

 

They nodded.

 

"Come with me."

 

Bob and Wade stayed with Mark and Felix followed the nurse.

 

Then Felix came back. "He's alive!"

 

Mark, Bob, and Wade went to where Jack was to see the Irishman smiling at them.

 

Mark hugged Jack. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

 

Jack hugged Mark back. "I'll try not to.."

 

* * *

 

About two weeks later, Jack was cleared to go home, but only if he stayed with someone else. He chose Mark of course.

 

Mark decided to make a video, explaining what had happened and that Jack was ok now.

 

Then, after they uploaded that, they decided to make a Q&A livestream.

 

It went fine, until one question.

 

`Jack, are you sure you're ok? The other video sounded super serious!`

 

"Yeah, I'm sure that I'm fine. Look." Jack stood up... and immediately fell down.

 

"FUCK!" Mark burst out, picking up Jack.

 

Mark turned off the Livestream.

 

The last comment in chat?

 

`gninnigeB ehT ylnO sI sihT` by `I Play God.`

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, the convention rolled around.

 

Mark, Felix, Bob, and Wade had to attend, so Cry volunteered to watch Jack (despite Jack's arguments that he was fine)

 

Things were going smoothly, until Cry poked his head through the door. "We have a bit of a problem."

 

Mark went over to Cry, who lead Mark to Jack, who was on his hands and knees, not moving.

 

"He can't see anything." Cry informed Mark.

 

"Can you take over for me?" Mark asked.

 

Cry nodded and hurried back to the convention area, taking Mark's seat.

 

Mark took Jack back to the hotel. (Jack and Cry were originally waiting in a room in the convention center)

 

"Are you sure you can't see anything?" Mark questioned.

 

"Yeah, I think I know when I can and can't see, Mark."

 

Mark helped Jack to his bed and then sat beside him, deciding he wouldn't leave this room until Jack could see.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, after trying to think of what to do in the kitchen, Mark came back to Jack, only to see the Irishman had tied a scarf around his eyes.

 

"Jack, what the heck?"

 

Jack didn't face Mark.

 

Mark took off the scarf off Jack, and saw the problem.

 

Jack's eyes looked just like Septiceyes.

 

"What happened?" Mark asked.

 

"I don't know.." Jack said.

 

Mark knew what was wrong.

 

"Jack, there's nothing you have to hide from me." Mark said.

 

Jack stayed quiet.

 

Mark hugged Jack. "I don't care what you look like, Septiceyes or no, I love you.."

 

Jack hugged Mark back, smiling a bit. "I know.."

 

* * *

 

After an hour or so, everybody came back, and Jack tried to hide his face, but Mark assured him the others wouldn't care either.

 

So, now all five knew about Jack's eyes, and no one cared they were different.

 

"We should probably explain our hiatus on our channels." Felix proposed.

 

The other five agreed, and all six explained why they weren't as active on their channels.

 

After that, everything went smoothly.


	3. Strange Behaivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts acting... strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is a bit shorter, because I was working on drawings when I typed it out.

Four weeks later, Jack had made a full recovery.

 

But, Jack began acting strangely in the following days.

 

He would sometimes walk on all fours, or would be caught chewing on his hat.

 

Then, Mark saw Chica and Jack playing tug-of-war. But both were using their mouths.

 

"Jack, what the actual fuck are you doing?"

 

Jack let go of the toy. "Playing with Chica."

 

"You do know you use your hands, right?"

 

"Yeah, Mark, I'm not an idiot. I was just.. seeing how Chica responded to more of a dog-to-dog-like play."

 

"Yeah, whatever.."

 

Jack went back to playing with Chica, but he used his hands this time.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Jack began to only interact with Mark and Chica.

 

Mark noticed that Jack's hands were more like claws, but he just thought it was his eyes playing trick on him.

 

What he never expected was Jack to have a tail of all things.

 

"Uh, Jack?" Mark asked.

 

Jack looked at Mark. "Yeah?"

 

"Why do you have a tail...?"

 

Jack looked behind him, and sure enough, there was a tail.

 

"When did that get there?" Jack asked.

 

"..." Mark just stared at Jack. "So, a tail just appears, and you have no idea it's there?"

 

Jack nodded.

 

"Yeah, Ok.." Mark left the room and phoned Felix, Bob, and Wade, telling them to come over.

 

* * *

 

Mark locked Jack in the closet and discussed the situation with the other three. "What do we do about him?"

 

Felix had an idea. "Re-watch the first livestream, and see what went wrong."

 

"That's a great idea!" Wade encouraged.

 

* * *

 

Upon rewatching the livestream, as the red flash appeared, Felix rewinded and paused it, and stared. "Is this some kind of foreign language??" Felix asked.

 

After staring at it for a while, Mark found out. "It's backwards!"

 

Mark read it backwards.

 

"Attention Player One, You Have Been Chosen To Be A Pawn In My Games. If Someone Else Is Reading Thi-"

 

Suddenly, the computer crashed.

 

"Oh come on!"

 

Mark went back to the closet and opened it, only to notice Jack's eyes slightly glowing.

 

"What the?"

 

Jack immediately went off the find Chica, who ran from Jack when he entered the room she was in.

 

Mark was confused. Chica hadn't ran in a playful, `Come catch me` manner, she had ran from fear.


	4. That Isn't Very Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack seems to be changing into something else..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting two chapters up mere SECONDS apart because school sucks and I can't post it until like 4:00 or something if I wait. AND it's short because this was typed my last day of school last year and I wanted to update it and yeah.

The next day, Mark came into the room he thought Jack was in.

 

Instead, he found a thin trail of blood on the ground.

 

Mark followed it, the trail getting bigger and bigger.

 

It lead to a door, and as Mark entered the room, his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

 

His fears were confirmed.

 

Jack was in the room, in a pool of his own blood.

 

But.. something was wrong with the blood. Even the trail was strange.

 

Mark grabbed one of Chica's old toys (that she never even looked at anymore, let alone played with) and touched the trail with it.

 

The toy quickly dissolved, and then it hit Mark.

 

It was acid.

 

Mark picked Jack up and ran out of there, accidently slamming the door.

 

Mark put Jack on the couch and put a blanket on him, not noticing something wrong with the Irishman.

 

* * *

 

Jack came to about an hour later. Felix and Mark were sitting near him.

 

Jack sat up, and Mark came over.

 

"You better now?" Mark asked.

 

Jack nodded a bit and got off the couch, which caused Mark and Felix to stare.

 

"..What?" Jack asked.

 

"Uh..." Mark didn't know how to explain.

 

Felix leaned over to Mark. "Jack didn't look like that before, did he?"

 

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

 

"You kinda have.. four arms and four legs.."

 

"I swear if this is a prank" Jack began, until he noticed they were right.


	5. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that's happened, Mark and Felix decide to set up security cameras.

A few weeks later, and Jack was being sneaky for some reason.

 

Jack peeked around the corner of the living room before entering.

 

Guess who else had been sneaky?

 

"Spider Jack, Spider Jack" Felix teased.

 

"FUCK EVERYTHING!" Jack yelled before running away from Felix, who continued teasing him.

 

"Does whatever a Spider Jack does!"

 

Jack slammed into Mark, and then (more dog-like than anything) he hid behind Mark's legs on all eights.

 

"Felix." Mark said, arms crossed.

 

"Aw c'mon, I'm just joking." Felix said.

 

Jack growled at Felix, who looked confused for a second. "I should be shocked, but.. I'm just not anymore."

 

Jack looked confused, and looked up at Mark.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow at Felix, who mouthed the words "his teeth"

 

Mark got an idea, and smiled at Jack, who smiled back, revealing very sharp teeth.

 

* * *

 

As soon as night arrived, Mark and Felix set up cameras all over the house.

 

You know for... precautionary measures.

 

Mark and Felix ran upstairs and grabbed the monitoring device that came with the cameras.

 

"Are you getting a deja vu-ish feeling too?" Mark questioned Felix, who shook his head.

 

Mark shrugged, and switched through the cameras until he found Jack.

 

Mark held back laughter as he saw Chica sleeping on top of Jack.

 

That's when Jack carefully slid out from under Chica and walked into the living room.

 

Mark switched cameras, and noticed Jack staring right at the camera.

 

And the footage went to static, and a big `CAMERA DAMAGED` appeared on the device Mark held.

 

Mark switched to the nearest camera, only to get that one destroyed too.

 

That's when Mark heard Chica yelp, and he gave the device to Felix and ran downstairs.

 

The Golden Retriever was bleeding slightly, nothing life threatening though.

 

"Thank god." Mark whispered, before getting bandages and wrapping them around the bleeding paw.

 

That's when he noticed the window wide open, claws marks below it.

 

"Damn it Jack." Mark said, putting Chica in her bed and going up to Felix.

 

Mark checked one of the two outdoor cameras, and saw a bit of pale green before it disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this might've been inspired by FNAF, hence Mark saying he's getting a deja-vu feeling.


	6. One Down, Four To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felix, Cry, and Mark decide to go after Jack, someone dies.

Mark ran outside, running to where the camera that had caught Jack was. He looked for any clues as to where he could have gone, and saw nothing.

 

Right before he ran wildly into the wooded area behind the house, Felix grabbed his arm.

 

"Mark, you're gonna get lost." Felix said. "We'll search in the morning. I'm sure Jack will b-"

 

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FELIX" Mark yelled, a mix of pissed off and worried.

 

"Mark." Felix looked Mark right in the eyes. "Jack will be fine. He won't let himself get hurt. I just know it."

 

Mark calmed down. "I.. guess you're right."

 

Felix smiled. "Besides, he's got two sets of claws and shark teeth, what could happen."

 

Mark held back a small bit of laughter. "They aren't shark teeth, Felix."

 

"Oh really now?" Felix had a look of pure mischief on his face, it was clear he wanted Mark to try to prove him wrong.

 

"Yes, really." Mark returned, the same look on his face.

 

They both ran inside to try and prove their point, forgetting about Jack for a moment.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Cry came over and found both Mark and Felix on the floor, asleep.

 

"Really guys?" Cry sighed, smacking Felix. (He had no permission to touch Mark)

 

Felix jumped up, looking at Cry. "What?"

 

"Where's Jack and Chica?" Cry questioned.

 

"OH FUCK" Felix shouted, waking up Mark.

 

"What's with the yelling?" Mark asked.

 

"JACKANDCHICAAREMISSINGANDWENEEDTOFINDTHEM!!" Felix said, too quick to understand.

 

Felix and Cry ran outside, Mark confused as all hell.

 

That's when he realized, and followed the other two out the door.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, they found Chica and Jack, who were playing with each other.

 

Chica saw Mark and ran over, her paw somehow healed.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow. And they he saw green goo, or something like that, on the should-be-injured paw.

 

Mark looked at Jack, who was growling at them.

 

Mark backed away from Chica, but Jack kept growling.

 

"FELIX!" Cry screamed, making Mark look over.

 

He saw Felix, with something that was like a black tentacle or something, that was impaled in his chest.

 

And then he collapsed.

 

Cry stared at Felix's limp body, and Mark looked at Jack, who was still growling.

 

He grabbed Chica, and he and Cry ran for dear life.


	7. Back To Normal?

Mark and Cry locked the door, Mark putting down Chica.

 

They heard scratching noises on the wall outside.

 

The two men stood there, terrified, until-

 

"Mark! Cry! Are you in there?!" A familiar Irish voice sounded.

 

"Jack!" Mark ran over, and without a second thought, opened the door.

 

Jack (now human) was carrying Felix, who was.. still alive?!

 

Cry ran over and grabbed Felix, and then Jack leaned on the doorframe.

 

"Jack.. You ok?" Mark questioned.

 

Jack collapsed in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Jack came to with a splitting headache.

 

Felix was conscious as well.

 

"Hey, um, sorry for trying to kill you earlier." Jack apologized.

 

"It's cool." Felix smiled. "You... uh.. weren't `yourself`."

 

* * *

 

In the other room, Cry and Mark were arguing.

 

"He's not back to normal, he's tricking us!" Cry yelled.

 

"How do you know that?" Mark asked, keeping his cool.

 

"Because you don't go from a monster, back to normal in five minutes." Cry said.

 

Mark smacked Cry. "You don't know that, Cry!"

 

"Oh, really? Just watch. I know I'm right."


	8. That Ended Quickly

A few days later, Cry was alone, and outside, walking Chica (He owed Mark for saying Jack wasn't back to normal, as the previous days proved wrong)

 

Jack walked up behind him. "Hey Cry."

 

"Hmm? Oh h-" Cry stared at Jack. He was right.

 

And, guess what. He wasn't alone.

 

There was another monster beside him, one with a tail that had a fist on it, and then he realized.

 

It was Felix.

 

And everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Mark heard Chica barking, and came outside. He say Jack and Felix crouched beside Cry.

 

"Mark! Something knocked out Cry!" Felix yelled at him.

 

Mark rushed over and picked up Cry.

 

"Let's get him inside." Mark said, Jack and Felix helping to carry Cry.

 

* * *

 

Cry came to, and felt like his whole body was on fire.

 

He looked at Jack and Felix, both as monsters, sitting nearby.

 

Now that he wasn't being attacked immediately, he noticed Felix wasn't all that different. He was the same, just with sharp teeth and a tail with a fist.

 

"Well, took ya long enough!" Jack said.

 

"To what, get attacked?" Cry asked.

 

"No. For you to notice. We had to take matters into our own hands." Felix answered.

 

Cry did something he really didn't expect: he literally growled.


	9. SORRY FOR INACTIVITY

I haven't been updating this story lately because of SCHOOL. But, thanks to a quiz, we have a homework-free weekend. The bad part is: I wanna DRAW. So, expect the story to be on hiatus for a while. Probably until I get back into writing this.


	10. Might Be Abandoning This...

Holy affair in a public pamphlet was this a cringe fest to re-read. I am debating whether to continue, or abandon, this fic. I'm very sorry for no updates for almost a YEAR and if I choose to abandon this I am so very sorry for getting your expectations up. My sincerest apologies, my readers.


End file.
